This invention relates to metal cutting tools and more specifically to a rotary cutter of the inserted-tooth type.
Cutters of the inserted-tooth type have a machinery steel body into which high-speed tool steel teeth are inserted. The teeth fit into slots and are held in place by flat sided bushings which are forced against the teeth. The bushings are held in place by screws which do not pass through the teeth.
Milling machines are used for a great variety of operations, although they were originally developed for manufacturing the small irregular parts used in the construction of firearms.
In the present state of the art, rotary cutters are utilized for milling flat surfaces, grooves, chamfers, or arcuate surfaces.
The U.S. patent to Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,181, issued June 27, 1978, discloses a contemprorary rotary cutting tool which utilizes a head having a flat bed portion on which a clamp member engages a bit which in turn holds a cutter. The clamp is circular in configuration and is held in engagement by a single, vertical axially positioned screw. This tool does not utilize the shoulder of the head nor does it utilize a two point engagement to assure that the clamp will not move during cutting operations, nor does it directly clamp the cutter.